1. Field
The present application relates to a structured illuminating apparatus, a structured illuminating microscopy apparatus, and a structured illuminating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of observation and measurement of sample (specimen), in order to achieve a resolution exceeding a performance of an objective lens, there has been proposed a structured illuminating microscopy which illuminates a specimen with a spatially-modulated illuminating light (structured illuminating light) to obtain an image (modulated image), and removes a modulation component included in the modulated image (performs demodulation), to thereby generate a super-resolved image (demodulated image) of the specimen (refer to Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,909, for example).
Particularly, in a structured illuminating microscopy disclosed in Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,909, a light flux exited from a light source is branched into a plurality of light fluxes by a diffraction grating or the like, and the light fluxes are made to be interfered with each other in the vicinity of a specimen to form an interference fringe, and the interference fringe is used as the structured illuminating light.
However, although a demand for switching a light source wavelength may arise also in the structured illuminating microscopy, similar to another microscopy, it was proved that a super-resolution effect (a ratio of a resolving power achieved by modulation to a resolving power achieved by non-modulation) varies, if the light source wavelength is switched.
The present application has been made in view of such circumstances, and a proposition thereof is to provide a structured illuminating apparatus, a structured illuminating microscopy apparatus, and a structured illuminating method capable of adjusting or controlling a super-resolution effect.